rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Night Off
"A Night Off" is the eighty-fifth episode of "RWBY" and the sixth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 7th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 14th, 2019. Summary Following the riots resulting from Jacques Schnee's shutdown, a reporter asks Robyn Hill how she feels about the fact that most of the rioters support her. She rebukes the rioters and insists Jacques is to blame. Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Winter Schnee train as Oscar Pine watches, observing that Jaune's recovery time has improved and that Ruby Rose can now break up her body to pass around solid objects. He laments their improvement in light of his failure to unlock his own Semblance. James Ironwood and Clover Ebi arrive; Ironwood, displaying a graphic that shows Robyn poised to win in a landslide, worries that either result will cause instability. Ruby, Nora, and Jaune all suggest he try to make amends with Robyn, but Ironwood is skeptical. In light of the potential difficulties, Ironwood orders a night off. As Team RWBY prepare for the night, Weiss Schnee wonders about the timing of her father's announcement. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long get ready to go to a club with Team FNKI, and Nora and Ren arrive to collect Ruby for a Robyn Hill victory party. Jaune and Oscar extend an invite to a film, which Weiss, glowering at both the itineraries of her teammates, quickly accepts. En route to the party, Ren questions what can be done about Salem; Nora suggests that Jinn's statement Ozma could not kill her only applied to him. Ren insists they should be training, which leads to an argument with Nora. At the party, Penny Polendina greets the three of them, and when she asks where the others are, Nora insinuates a romantic relationship between Blake and Yang, a notion Ren rejects, both using language that suggests their own relationship as well. Ruby retreats to Penny, and when Marrow Amin calls Penny, Ruby follows to escape the argument. Penny and Marrow are acting as security from Ironwood, causing friction with the Happy Huntresses. Robyn gives a short victory speech despite her majority having shrunken considerably. Nora kisses Ren, and he reciprocates. At the party is Tyrian Callows, speaking with Arthur Watts on communicator. Ruby notices his tail shortly before the polls close; as they close, the power goes out, and Tyrian kills several of the attendees and wounds Fiona Thyme as Watts manipulates a computer assembly. Penny tackles Robyn to protect her from Tyrian, and Tyrian escapes as the power comes back on. As Jacques's victory over Robyn is announced, Penny, who had been preparing Floating Array to attack Tyrian, is blamed by the attendees, who rush the stage until Marrow uses his Semblance to stop them. Ren and Nora escort Penny out the back; Ruby and Marrow try to help Fiona, but Robyn shoves Ruby aside, and Joanna Greenleaf fires on Marrow. Marrow stays to profess his innocence, but Ruby pulls him out the back. Watts congratulates Tyrian and uploads a file. Ruby, Nora, Ren, Marrow, and Penny regroup in an alley. Penny, dumbstruck, returns to Atlas, and a flock of Manticores descend upon Mantle. Transcript }} Characters Major Characters Minor Characters *Drunk Mann and Drinking Buddy *Three "Thirsty Moms" Trivia *Three of the "Thirsty Moms" from the prior episode can be seen amongst the dead when the lights turn back on. *Throughout the duration of the episode, Robyn's vote had been decreasing over time. See Also *Battle Pages *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 06 00005.png|Voting has begun. V7 06 00029.png|Ironwood and Clover order RWBY and JNR to take the night off. V7 06 00047.png|Ruby goes to Robyn's party with Ren and Nora, who are fighting. V7 06 00073.png|Nora gets Ren to kiss her. V7 06 00093.png|Tyrian starts killing party goers after Watts shuts off the power. V7 06 00098.png|Watts does something with the live footage and a recorded video of Penny... V7 06 00099.png|...and changes the election results. V7 06 00104.png|Tyrian attacks Fiona. V7 06 00113.png|Penny is framed, and Jacques wins the election. V7 06 00128.png|Watts uploads a video of Penny attacking Robyn's party goers. V7 06 00135.png|Penny flies away. V7 06 00139.png|Mantle is attacked by Grimm. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes